1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a solar cell and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a back contact solar cell and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, due to depletion of existing energy resources, such as oil and coal, interest in alternative sources of energy to replace the existing energy resources is increasing. Most of all, solar cells are popular next generation cells to convert sunlight into electrical energy.
Solar cells may be manufactured by forming various layers and electrodes based on a design. The efficiency of solar cells may be determined by the design of the various layers and electrodes. In order for solar cells to be commercialized, the problems of low efficiency and low productivity need to be overcome, and thus, there is a demand for solar cells, which have maximized efficiency.